The invention relates in general to electrical in-floor power and communications distribution systems for office buildings and the like, and in particular relates to a non-metallic floor box accommodating varying floor material depths. In the past, floor box designs for such applications were often fixed-height housings with an open top for receiving a cover assembly. More recently, floor boxes capable of being sawed off to accommodate the depth of the floor in which they were set were developed. Like their predecessors, however, these floor boxes also had an open top for receiving a cover assembly to protect the interior of the box from debris and materials during the concrete pour and before activation.
In addition, local building codes dictate the amount and type of electrical wiring and connections a floor box may contain as a function of its interior volume. In a sawed-off floor box which necessarily has a variable interior volume, this volume had to be determined prior to wiring and activation in order to meet building code requirements.